Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 14
Capítulo 14 | Frienship, never say die Tras el incidente del espía dentro de La Resistenza, la barricada se había llenado de enfrentamientos bélicos de aproximadamente 15 minutos de duración. La comida poco a poco escaseaba más, las municiones se habían acabado por lo que a veces tenían que arriesgarse a recogerlas del piso de afuera o incluso hacerlas ellos mismos fundiendo metales como de las tijeras, o incluso de aluminio de las latas. En el campo de batalla, en la misma acción todo pasa muy rápido, y toda la experiencia es diferente para cada chico. Luck: '*Pensando y sudando* (Podría morir hoy, mañana...!! Pero hacerlo por todos los que me rodean... por algo me convertí en médico, y es para salvar vidas ajenas.) *Dispara varias veces un rifle, de 4 tiros logró acertar 2* 'Álachi: '''*Pensando y respirando profundamente. Le temblaba la mano* (Esto es tan triste. No nos damos cuenta que estos policías a quienes tachamos de enemigos son también aquellos que poseen una familia? Podrían ser padres, esposos, hijos... Me duele disparar... Me duele, me arde, me quema..!! Esto es tan triste, es tan triste amar algo que la muerte puede tocar.) *Dispara con un revolver las 6 balas, sólo una da a su objetivo, tras eso cae en sus rodillas* Al escuchar el grito de su enemigo, Álachi empieza a llorar y da un grito desgarrador que hizo pensar a todos que estaba herido. No era así. Álachi era un amante de la vida y atentar contra la vida de otro, así le beneficiara, le rompía el corazón en mil piezas pequeñas. Cada enfrentamiento, todos sufrían el mismo dolor y el mismo miedo. Álachi, un poeta, Luck, un médico, nunca habían sostenido un arma, vivían asustados, pero de alguna forma la valentía y motivación se les fue inyectada para combatir. En el campo de batalla todo se puede. A su al rededor piezas de basura, madera y pólvora volaban en los aires, el calor era insoportable, y la sensación de sofocación les impedía respirar en silencio. Toda esta intensidad sucedía en el invierno de febrero. '''Orión: *Pensando, respira profundo y fija un blanco* (Quizá había otra opción. Quizá esta no era la mejor pero era necesaria. ¿Quién en estos tiempos escucha a la razón? ¿Quién en estos tiempos hace caso a la lógica? No puedes detener a alguien con palabras, necesitas un arma para callarlos, y eso es simplemente triste.) *Silencioso y concentrado, acierta su único disparo de un rifle de mira hacia un policía.* Orión, quién siempre creía en una solución pacífica y mediante el razonamiento, se deprimía en cada batalla. Ahora su pensamiento sobre un cambio pacífico había sido asesinado por el rifle que el mismo sostenía, pues al disparar él sabía que estaba haciendo más cambio que cuando sostuvo algún libro. Tenía el papel de francotirador y se encontraba junto a Charlotte, quien le reponía la munición y cuidaba sus espalda. Ella nunca pensó que estaría en una situación de vida o muerte, pero se alegraba de ayudar a sus amados. Nina: *Pensando, sudando* (Apenas siento el viento que pasa mi cabello. La pólvora es tan explosiva como nosotros! Ahora debo enfocarme en todos como un equipo... Yo y Blake no éramos un dúo, éramos parte de un mismo equipo...) *Con furia en los ojos y las venas, acierta las 6 balas de su revolver, y lo carga tan veloz que es casi imposible verla haciéndolo* Blake: '*Pensando, respira profundamente con lágrimas ligeras* (¿Qué será de Musichetta? ¿Estará a salvo? ¿Nos volveremos a ver? No debería importarme, pero me duele demasiado saber que nunca la volveré a ver... Si puedo morir aquí, ¿A ella le importaría?) *Tragó saliva y una lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla. Con una metralleta de corto calibre lograba defenderse* Nina y Blake eran dos enamorados en medio de la guerra. En las batallas de por sí es difícil concentrarse por todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, era peor si una persona atormentaba tus entrañas soltando mariposas y te estrujara el corazón con fuerza para romperlo. Nina trataba de aceptar que su corazón roto no sería sanado por Blake, y Blake se deprimía al cuestionarse el amor de su princesa. '''Enjoltaire: '¡¡Viva la Resistenza!! ¡Viva la República! *Sacó una escopeta y disparó a los francotiradores enemigos haciéndolos caer* 'Charlotte: '¡Llueven hombres! 'Todos: '¡¡Viva la Resistenza!! ¡¡Viva la República!! 'Enjoltaire: '*Respira profundo y piensa* (Esto es un sueño hecho realidad que se desvanece poco a poco ¿En verdad estamos haciendo el cambio? Aún seguimos en este infierno, pero aún no han aniquilado nuestra ardiente pasión... ¡Dios ha muerto! Y nosotros juntos nos encargaremos de tomar su puesto e iluminar de nuevo al mundo.) 'Jefe de Policía: '¡¡Retirada!! ¡¡Repito, retirada!! Todos los policías huyeron, no sin antes dejar bombas de humo y unos cuantos explosivos para incendiar las calles. De inmediato, Blake y Orión apagaron el incendio con el extintor de fuego del café Romangar. Todos estaban heridos, así que al mismo tiempo buscaron a Luck, el médico con más experiencia. Al llegar con él, les informó algo. Le habían disparado en el tobillo, y no podría curarlos a ellos sin curarse a si mismo antes,. La herida era de una escopeta que hizo que inclusive se pudiera observar lo que había tras el agujero de la bala. Su pareja, Orión, el otro médico lo trató de ayudar con eso, tomándolo como prioridad, ya que los demás, tenían heridas leves, como rasguños o quemadas. Lo abrazó y le murmuró al oído, "Vas a estar bien." Mientras tanto, en el sótano del café, se escuchaba como el piso se quebraba, ya que Less lo destruía con un gran martillo. Tras romperlo lo suficiente, tomó una pala y empezó a cavar. Planeaba hacer un túnel de escape, pues no pensaba que el grupo permanecería con vida una semana más. '''Less: '''Me lo agradecerán cuando estén pidiendo misericordia a los policías... Llegó la noche y el túnel era ya bastante profundo y amplio. El estudiante de artes destapa una botella de vino. Al salir del sótano, notó que sus colegas estaban desanimados, y decide preguntarle a Nina qué es lo que sucedía. '''Less: '''Los veo más deprimidos que de costumbre... '''Nina: Luck ha salido herido, quemaron las calles y se nos acaban las provisiones. De hecho, debería estar haciendo munición con latas justo ahora. Less: '''Ya veo. La voz de Less estaba gastada por el alcohol, y a una temprana edad, apenas él teniendo 20 años. Sus ojos se veían cansados y oscuros todo el tiempo, sin vida y sin brillo, hasta que volteaba a ver a Enjoltaire. Esos momentos eran cuando sus ojos negros se iluminaban y embriagaban de luz. ¿Qué era diferente hoy? Sus ojos permanecían oscuros. ¿Pero por qué? El artista de Merklesh sabía que Enjoltaire estaba triste. Lo sentía porque no irradiaba la confianza y pasión que siempre dio. Lentamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, dejando a Nina fundiendo latas en una parrilla eléctrica. '''Less: ¿Qué cuentas? Enjoltaire: '''*Suspiro* Las municiones que nos quedan. ... '''Less: Tienes algo ¿No es así? ¿Qué te tiene tan triste? Enjoltaire: Vamos Less, no es momento para juegos. *Sonrió, pero parecía ocultar frustración y un poco de dolor* ... Less: '''Ganaron de nuevo. ¿Cuál es el problema? '''Enjoltaire: El problema es ganar de nuevo. Pero estamos ganando sólo combates, ¡No la guerra! ¡Ese es el maldito problema! El líder llegaba a un límite emocional. Ni siquiera Enjoltaire estaba seguro si su plan en el que había empeñado su sudor y sangre iba funcionar ahora que lo ponía en práctica. Puso una mano en su cara para cubrir su expresión desesperada, pero se levanta de repente para anunciar con su voz siempre dominante, aunque esta vez se quebrara un poco por el sentimiento. Enjoltaire: '¡Quien quiera irse, puede hacerlo! Sé que muchos de ustedes arriesgan sus vidas por algo que quizá no valga la pena. Están en su derecho. No voy a obligarlos a atentar contra sus propias vidas. Less lo miró con algo de tristeza. 'Álachi: 'Estoy sinceramente... *Un espasmo le atacó por un segundo* agradecido de que hagas esa decisión... Yo no puedo más con este ambiente, y creo que no puedo seguir manchando de sangre mis manos... '''Enjoltaire: '''Es bueno saber tu opinión. *Trató de no dejar salir sus lágrimas* El poeta toma con las dos manos la maceta de su flor, Alizée, y se retira mediante el mismo lugar del que Musichetta se marchó, por la puerta de atrás. Tembloroso, el líder exclama: '''Enjoltaire: '¿Alguien más? Muchos estuvieron a punto de levantar la mano pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz profunda y dañada. 'Less: '¿Es en serio? Ojalá recordaran cómo es que esto nació. Le dieron una mirada en confusión. 'Less: '¡Sí! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdan? No me refiero a la estúpida revolución, pero me refiero a nuestra amistad. *Empezó a servir el vino en vasos* Todos éramos felices en el café... Nuestra compañía era lo único que necesitábamos para sentir nuestras almas encenderse en fuego... y quizá... sólo tengamos que revivir ese sentimiento. Todos sonríen y dan un trago del vino que les sirvió con anterioridad. '''Less: Drink with me (Brinden conmigo) to days gone by... (A los días que se han ido) Luck: Sing with me the songs we knew. (Canten conmigo, las canciones que sabemos) Blake: Here's to pretty girls (Para las lindas chicas) who went to our heads (Que aparecen en nuestras mentes) Orión: Here's to witty girls (Para las lindas chicas) who went to our beds (Que fueron a nuestras camas) Todos: Here's to them and here's to you! (Para ellas y para tí) Less: Drink with me to days gone by (Brinden conmigo, a los días que se han ido) Can it be you fear to die? (Puede ser, que temes morir?) Will the world remember you when you fall? (Acaso el mundo te recordará cuando caigas?) Can it be your death (Puede ser que tu muerte) means nothing at all? (No significa nada de nada?) Is your life just one more lie? (Es tu vida una mentira más?) Orión, Luck, Enjoltaire y Blake: Nina y Charlotte: Drink with me (Brinden conmigo) Drink with me To days... (A los días) To days... Gone by... (Que se han ido) Gone by... To the life... (A la vida) To the life... That used... (Que solía) That used... To be... (Ser...) To be... Todos: At the shrine of friendship, never say die (Al altar de la amistad, nunca digas que morirá) Let the wine of friendship never run dry (Que el vino de la amistad nunca se seque) Heres to you x2 (Es para tí) And heres to me (Y es para mí) 'Blake: ' Do I care if I should die? (Me habría de importar si muero?) Now she goes across the sea. (Ahora ella cruza a través del mar) Life without my girl means nothing at all (La vida sin mi chica no significa nada) Would you weep, princess? (Llorarías, princesa?) If I were to fall? (Si yo fuera a caer?) Will you weep, princess (Llorarías, princesa?) For me? (Por mí?) El episodio termina con todos cayendo dormidos, tranquila y felizmente celebrando su amistad en sus sueños. Categoría:Episodios